A Speedy Heart Throb
by Xelaric The Nobody
Summary: Sly Shadow, a.k.a Sylvia is your average super teen. She can blind her enemies and even turn into a cat. But what happens when she meets Speedy? SpeedyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Kurea-Chan: **Hi guys! X3 Here is a brand new fan fiction, inspired by Chile Hadwing. Please check out Chile's story, it is awemazing! (Awemazing= awesome + amazing).

**Lawyer: **You're still not going to give credit yourself, are you?

**Kurea-Chan: **Nope.

**Lawyer: **Kurea-Chan doesn't own Teen Titans, but she does own her O.C and this storyline.

…**..**

"Welcome to Gotham City!" a worn down sign read. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I continued to walk down the street.

My name's Sylvia, or Sly Shadow. The reason being, one, I'm very sneaky, and two, because I like to avoid danger and stick to the shadows. But, I can sneak up on my enemy like a cat can on its prey. Which is pretty ironic, because I'm half cat. I can turn into any type of cat; from house cat to a cougar. I also have this ability that makes my eyes cat-like. When my eyes are like this, I can send a blinding light upon my enemy. The downside to that is it blinds me as well. As you can imagine, I have cat-like stamina and agility as well.

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, walking. Nothing exciting, despite the fact that I ran away from "home". I lived in and orphanage since my parents died when I was still very young. Nobody in my family wanted me. What a nice family I have.

I heard a heavy British accented voice ahead of me. "Can't catch me, can ya?"

I looked ahead to see a boy with orange hair, aiming arrow after arrow, at a red-headed man controlling some kind of robot army. The archer kept the arrows coming faster then I could count.

I extended my claws from my gloves. I usually don't go after villains, unless they harm people close to me. But the archer seemed to struggle against the British lunatic with the large metal army. _I won't get close, I'll just blind the man and hit him, _I thought.

I ran closer to the archer and the British weirdo, and I could sense the blinding light flashing from my eyes. All I could see was white for two seconds, but then I caught the British man stumbling about. I ran to him and knocked him over with a swift jumping kick. He immediately fell over, and dropped the remote that controlled his freakish army. The robots slowed and finally stopped. The British man was knocked out and I could hear police sirens in the distance.

I looked over at the archer who was still stumbling around. I let a smile form on my lips. _Cute. _He finally stopped and looked up at me, shaking his head to clear the blinding light from his vision.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I could ask the same to you," I said in my usual soft tone. Yes, I'm pretty shy, that's why I don't like fighting off villains at close ranges. I don't like to talk much either. "But if you really want to know, I'm called Sly Shadow."

"Sly Shadow, huh? Well, I'm Speedy," he introduced himself.

I nodded and smiled. "Aren't you part of the Teen Titans?"

"I used to be," he said, and I could tell that he rolled his eyes behind his mask, "They thought I was 'self-centered' and that I would be fine if I went solo."

"Nice," I sarcastically commented.

"So, where do you come from?" he asked, curious.

I shrugged. "Oh you know…from around."

He smirked. "Well that gives me lots of information, now doesn't it?"

"What, are you some sort of a stalker?" I let myself choke on my own laughter. I've never talked this much. _Especially _with a guy.

Speedy shook his hands in denial. "No, no, no, no, no! Nothing like that! I was just wondering where you came from…" I caught him blush a little.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Speedy," I said to him as I turned around. I flipped and turned into a small black kitten and scampered off in the direction I was heading off in the first place. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head to see Speedy walking behind me. I stopped and turned around.

"You _are _a stalker aren't you?" I purred. I sat down and licked my paw and drew it over my ear. I looked up at Speedy again, and I caught him blushing again.

"No, I am _not_ a stalker, I promise," He countered, "But, where are you headed off to?"

I shrugged. Honestly, I had no place to stay and I had no idea where I was going. I guessed that I'd just wander around until I found some place to stay. I turned around again and started to walk again.

"Well…bye, I guess," he muttered as I started to walk away again. I flicked my tail in farewell and walked on.

I came to an alley and turned down it. I scented other cats hiding in garbage cans and dumpsters. Padding on, I caught the scent of rain on the wind. Great, that's just what I needed. No shelter and it was going to rain. _Great. _

A fat water drop landed on my black muzzle and then more came following it. I flattened my ears against the rain, and scampered into the shelter of a small ledge. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Yay. Notice the hint of sarcasm there, if you will. I shook my wet pelt, and groomed it, making the spiky tufts of fur lie flat.

I let out a small sound of desperation. This isn't what I thought life would be like here. I thought that it would be at least slightly better than this. This was just horrible.

Lightning crackled in the sky, causing the dark clouds to flash into a white light. Thunder crashed overhead again, and I rested my head on my paws.My tail wrapped around me, and I let my eyes close.

I woke up to someone carrying me in their hands. I looked down at myself. Good, I'm still a cat. Then I glanced up to see Speedy. _Why is he carrying me? _I asked myself.

Speedy looked down at me. "Oh, you're awake."

I yawned and continued to hold his stare. "How'd you find me?"

He shrugged. "Lucky guess."

I leapt onto his shoulder. "Where are you taking me?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" he smirked, "I'm bringing you back with me."

I leapt off his shoulder and onto the ground. I grew back into my human shape with my hand on my hip. I stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"Since when did I agree to come with you?" I asked.

"Since I found you as a cat, sleeping in an alley," he countered.

He had a point. I sighed, and walked closer to him, so that I was face to face with him. "I swear, if you try anything funny, I will claw you to shreds. Got that?"

Speedy raised his hands up to his face in pretend fear. "Oh, I'm _so_ scared."

"You better be," I growled at him.

…**..**

**Kurea-Chan: **How was that? I know, I don't think this is the best chapter I've ever written. And the British guy was Mad Mod :3 I like when he calls people "duckies". Anyways, will someone do the honors?

**Speedy: **{aiming arrow at the audience} Rate and Review, or else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurea-Chan: **Hi! :D I'm so happy that people reviewed. I'm still accepting villain O.C's! Send them in please!

**Lawyer: **I guess I'm used to this by now, but Kurea-Chan doesn't own Teen Titans, just this storyline and her O.C Sly Shadow.

_**Recap: Sly Shadow met Speedy, and now they are heading to his house.**_

**POV info: When you see this symbol {/-\} it indicates a POV change, from Sly Shadow to Speedy**

…

We walked in silence the rest of the way there. The rain had lightened but thunder still lingered in the clouds.

I was always scared of thunderstorms as a small child, and I guess they still scare me now. Every time it rumbled, I jumped and looked around warily. I was glad Speedy didn't notice, because I knew he would taunt me about it. More thunder crashed over head, but this time it was a lot louder. I made a small yelping sound, much like a cat, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Speedy turned to face me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Someone afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked, smirking wider. Was that even possible?

I ignored his question, and his stupid smirk. I continued to walk with him. "How much longer 'til we get there?" I asked.

He stopped. "Two feet."

I looked up to see a house; it was more like a base. It had high titanium walls that towered over my head at about ten to fifteen feet high. He punched in a few numbers in a keypad and part of the wall split open to reveal the actual base. Once again, it was made of titanium. Its walls weren't as big as the barrier, and it wasn't as big as I thought I would be. It was about the size of a small house, and it didn't have much character.

"C'mon," Speedy gestured to me.

I followed him inside, and he led me down a hallway. The hallway opened up into a large room; the wall on the left was lined with a large monitor, surrounded by smaller ones. A large couch was placed in front of the monitors. To the right, was another hallway that branched off into a few rooms. Straight ahead was a one-way window. We could see outside, but no one could see us inside.

"Nice place," I commented softly.

Speedy shrugged. "I try." Then he gestured to the hallway at the right. "If you want, there's an extra room. It's the first door on the left."

I nodded and walked towards the hallway. I pushed open the door, and switched on the light. The walls weren't shiny gray titanium, as I'd expected. It looked like a normal room; chocolate colored carpet, and dusky, dim rose colored walls. I slowly walked in, taking it all in.

"You like it?" Speedy's voice came from behind me.

"Like it? Dude, this is the bestroom I've seen in _years_," I turned around to face him as I spoke. Then, I lowered my gaze and muttered, "In the orphanage I lived in, all we got was a cot."

"Orphanage?" Speedy asked.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. So much for not telling him! I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh, um…I-I don't wanna talk about it," I muttered.

He hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded. "Well, I'm going to check the monitors to see if anything's up. Good night."

Then he left.

I closed the door and sat down on the bed. The comforter was the same color as the walls, and it was soft. I took off my gloves, so that the claws wouldn't stab me in my sleep. I yawned and rested me head on the pillow. I let my eyes close.

**{/-\}**

I was sitting in front of the monitors for about two hours. I glanced at the clock. 10:34. I checked over the crime rates again, and got up. Walking down the hallway, I couldn't help but look into Sly Shadow's room. I slowly opened the door.

"Sly Shadow…?" I whispered as I peeked in.

The light was still on, but she was fast asleep. She was curled up like a little kid, her shoes still on. I smiled, _Cute._ I shook my head. What was I thinking? She was arrogant, _and _she called me a stalker. _Twice! _I shut the lights off, and closed the door again. I walked to my own room.

I couldn't help but remember what she said earlier.

"_In the orphanage I lived in all we got was cots."_

That must've sucked. Living in an orphanage, I mean. I wonder what happened. Maybe her parents didn't want her, or something like that. Why would anyone do that though? Give their child up to an orphanage? Her life must be pretty miserable. Well, you know, despite the fact that she met me. I mean, c'mon, I'm just downright awesome. One, I'm an awesome fighter, and two, I've got looks.

The next morning, I woke up, but I still felt tired. I didn't get much sleep that night, and God forbid that we don't have to fight. I walked into the…I guess my version on the common room, and sat down in front of the monitors again. The clock read 9:12. Rain clouds still hung in the sky, and it looked like it was about to rain any minute. Thunder rumbled outside. Then I heard a thud coming from the hallway. _Sly Shadow, _I thought, smirking.

I walked into the hallway, and opened her door. I found her, on the floor, her eyes wide with shock. I smirked again.

She looked up at me, her shocked gaze melting into a hard glare. She got up and put her gloves on. Sly Shadow pushed her way past me and into the common room. Loud thunder shook the house, and she let out a squeak of fear. I caught her jump again.

I walked up to her, smirking, and reached for her hand. "What? Do I need to hold your hand?"

Her claws unsheathed from her glove and she whipped her head to face me. Her gaze was hard but her face was red. She shook her hand from mine and continued walking towards the couch.

Suddenly, a loud beeping came from the monitor. It displayed a picture of Thunder and Lightning (the villains). They were fighting, and setting fires to buildings. I rolled my eyes.

"What is their deal?" I wondered out loud. I glanced at Sly Shadow. "C'mon, let's go."

She was hesitant for a few moments, but she finally decided to follow me.

When we got to the city, parts of the road where kicked up, and small fires were scattered all over the place. I looked up to see Thunder and Lightning tussling in the sky. Lightning whipped out flashes of white light at his brother. Thunder kept causing loud claps of thunder to drive his brother away.

"We need to stop them…but how?" I asked Sly Shadow over the noise.

"I got it," she insisted. Suddenly, white light flashed in front of my eyes. But it wasn't lightning. It was the same blinding light from yesterday. I felt myself stumble backwards and onto the pavement. I quickly got up, stringing an exploding arrow in my bow.

The blinding light had faded, and Thunder and Lightning were standing on the ground, glaring at Sly Shadow. I let the arrow fly from my bow, causing a small explosion near them. I heard them fall over, and I stood over them.

"What is it with you guys this time?" I asked them, sounding like a parent scolding their child.

Both pointed at the other person. "He started it!" they said in unison. "No, he did! I did _not _start this, Brother!"

Sly Shadow came up to us, and rolled her eyes. "Ok, how about this…You can settle it in jail? How does that sound?" a hint of mockery was hiding in her voice.

Both brothers looked up at her, and then hung their heads.

I looked around at the damage; it was little, considering that Thunder and Lightning had tussled around. There were only a few small fires, and small holes in the road.

I turned to Sly Shadow, but she was already starting to walk back. I glanced at the brothers for a moment, and heard police sirens nearing the scene. I turned around and ran after Sly Shadow. When I reached her I slowed my pace. She didn't even look at me when I caught up to her. She just continued to walk with a brisk pace.

I stood in front of her, to stop her. Her eyes betrayed some kind of a strong emotion; I couldn't tell what it was at that moment. She walked around me, trying to hide her face. Sly Shadow continued to walk on.

"Wait, Sly Shadow! What's wrong?" I caught up to her again.

She didn't answer, or show any signs of response. She shrank to the size of a cheetah, and ran the rest of the way.

My hand reached for the back of my neck. _Sheesh, what's gotten into her?_

…**..**

**Kurea-Chan: **Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Did you guys like it?

**Speedy: **Why was Sly Shadow all emotional at the end?

**Kurea-Chan: **That's for me to know, and for you to find out! Anyways, will someone do the honors?

**Sly Shadow: **Rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurea-Chan: **Hi guys! Thanks to SimonetteFanGirl101, nacho5, Believer-in-many, _and _fantasymoon1 for reviewing! Also thanks to SimmonetteFanGirl101, fantasymoon1 and MarluxiaSasakiDoom for entering villains! It's really hard to pick guys! I'll hopefully be able to pick by the next chapter.

**Speedy: **_Just _get _on _with it!

**Kurea-Chan: **Someone's eager…

_**Recap: Sly Shadow and Speedy took down Thunder and Lightning. Sly Shadow was upset and ran off. Speedy doesn't know why.**_

…**..**

I pelted down the street. I didn't even look back when Speedy called my name. Sooner or later, I reached his base…house, whatever you want to call it. I leaned against the wall and turned back into a human. My breathing slowed to its regular pace. Tears stung the corners of my eyes. They rolled down my face and splattered onto the ground.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, but I didn't dare look up. I knew it was Speedy. He opened the door with his pass code and I ran inside, locking myself in my room.

"Sly Shadow, what's wrong?" Speedy's voice came from behind my door. He started banging on it. I threw a pillow at the door.

Eventually Speedy went away. I remembered the damage that Thunder and Lightning had caused, and it sent me into the most horrible flashback I could imagine.

My parents' death.

_~Flashback to eleven years ago~_

_It was a normal day. The sky was darkening with storm clouds, and thunder rumbled in the distance._

_Sylvia sat in her room, playing with her favorite stuffed animal; a black cat. Lightning flashed from outside her window. Thunder rumbled closer this time. Sylvia ran to her window, her face and hands pressed up against the cold glass. She stared in awe as lightning flashed. Nature had always fascinated her. She squealed in delight as lightning flashed once again. She noticed something red and orange out of the corner of her eye; a large oak tree had caught on fire. Rain continued to hiss down in a monsoon-like way. The dirt on the ground started churning into mud. She heard a loud creaking noise, and noticed that the tip of the tree started to tilt._

_The tree came crashing down, feet away from the house. Sylvia shrieked in fear and ran away from her window. She ran out of her room and into the hallway. Smoke tickled her nose._

"_Sylvia!" She heard her mother scream out to her. Sylvia looked behind her to see fire seeping through the walls. It quickly lapped at everything in its path. The fire advanced through the hall. Sylvia instinctively turned into a cat and quickly found an exit. _

_Her parents were trying to find an exit, but every door that lead to outside was blocked by a beam of wood, hissing with fire. The orange flames made its way up the walls, and towards the roof._

_Sylvia watched in horror as the roof collapsed in on the house._

_Her parents were trapped inside._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Sylvia wailed. She turned back into a little girl. In the distance, she heard fire truck sirens._

_Later, when the firefighters had reached the house, it was almost entirely engulfed by flames. The firefighters went in with their protective gear, and carried Sylvia's parents out._

_Sylvia ran to her parents, ashes and char covering the two of them. Tears burned in her eyes._

"_Mommy? Daddy? Are you ok?" she shrieked._

_Her mother looked at Sylvia with glassy eyes. "We love you sweetheart." Then she went limp._

_Sylvia looked to her father. "D-daddy?"_

_His only response was a squeeze of her hand, and a nod._

"_M-mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Please…?" Sylvia screamed in agony, trying to shake her parents awake from the dead._

_A firefighter knelt next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but they…they're gone."_

_Sylvia whipped around to face him, his gaze soft and full of sympathy. She looked back down at her unmoving parents. She hugged her mother's limp body and whispered, "I love you, too…"_

_A couple days had passed and nobody else in her family would take her in. Both her grandfathers were dead. She only had one live grandmother. Sylvia had an uncle, but she didn't want to live with him. So, with that, her grandmother placed her in the orphanage._

_~Flashback, End~_

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees. My forehead rested on my knees, and I let out short, gasping breaths. Tears flooded my eyes, and my throat felt like it was closing up.

"I should've saved _them_ and not myself…" I whimpered. "I should've died, and they should've lived…"

More tears cascaded down my cheeks. Why did I have to save myself? It was my stupid cat instinct, wasn't it?

I threw my pillow in the air, and unsheathed my claws. Aiming at the pillow, I slashed it, feathers flying out as I tore it open. It landed with a soft _plop_ and feathers floated around me.

I heard knocking on my door.

"Go away Speedy," I croaked.

"Not until you open this door," he said sternly.

I silently refused. He would probably only make it worse. A few moments passed until his voice came again.

"Don't make me kick down this door, young lady!" he threatened with a slight tone of humor.

"I'd like to see you try," I called to him, trying to keep my voice steady. Something crashed into the door, and I heard something fall over.

I rolled my eyes and tried to smile. _Oh, Speedy…what am I going to do with you? _

I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it, I found Speedy sitting on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Oh _sure_. _Now_ you open it. Of course it's when I'm on the floor and in pain!" He joked and got up.

My lips twitched up into a small smile. "What do you want for my life?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe just why you've been moping for an hour?" he asked sarcastically.

My face fell. I slowly closed the door again, but Speedy stopped it with his foot. He lightly pushed it open. He leaned on the door frame, his arms crossed.

"Ok, if you don't tell me within the next few minutes, I'm gonna have to get it out of you the hard way," he threatened me, a smirk creeping onto his face.

I held my hand up to protest, my mouth open. A light blush crept onto my cheeks. What could he possibly do to me?

"It's pretty boring…you probably wouldn't want to listen," I tried to persuade him out of it.

I could tell he rolled his eyes. "Nothing is gonna prevent me from listening to your reason for moping, no matter how 'boring' it is."

I gulped. There was no way to get me out of this situation. I just had to suck it up and face the facts; besides, I probably would have to tell him sooner or later.

My throat began to close up a little. "When I was little my house caught on fire from a thunder storm. I got out of the house…but my parents…" I trailed off. My vision blurred with tears again. I blinked and they rolled down my face, leaving my vision clear. Speedy looked like he had done the most horrible thing he could possibly do.

"Sly Shadow, I'm so sorry…" he began, "I'm sorry I even asked."

I wiped my face with the back of my hand, and flicked my cat ears. "It happened eleven years ago, and I'm still not over it…aren't you gonna taunt me, or make fun of me?" I challenged him.

He looked shocked that I even asked. "N-no! Why would I do that? It already puts you through pain. I'm not _that_ shallow."

I shrugged and turned around again, my arms crossing over my chest. I heard Speedy turn to leave.

"Speedy?"

He stopped. "What?"

I smiled even though he couldn't see. "Thanks…for talking with me."

_Elsewhere…_

"So, you say this girl's an emotional wreck?" a teenager with blazing pale eyes demanded.

"Yes, she seemed to have some sort of a problem when she looked at the damage we had caused…" Thunder explained.

She smirked, and whipped her light hair over her shoulder. "Perfect."

…**..**

**Kurea-Chan: **Oh. Em. Gee. How did you guys like that?

**Speedy: **Oh ya know, it was okay.

**Kurea-Chan: **{ignores Speedy} Who was that _mysterious _lady at the end? Find out in chapter 4! The honors, anyone?

**Sly Shadow: **Rate and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurea-Chan: **So, I've _finally _decided which villain to use. All the entries sounded awesome, and it was _super _hard to pick! I will give credit, but it will be at the end so I don't spoil anything for you guys! Oh and speaking of credit, I don't own Teen Titans.

**Sly Shadow: **I'm seriously growing impatient here, girly. Get on with the story!

_**Recap: Sly Shadow told Speedy about her past, and somewhere, a villain is after her.**_

**POV's: When you see this symbol {/-\} it changes from Sly Shadow to Speedy.**

…**..**

"No problem," Speedy replied, and walked away.

I walked out of my room and into the common room…I guess if that's what you want to call it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something flash across the window. I turned to face the window, but whatever had been there ran away. _I'm probably seeing things, _I reasoned with myself. But then it flashed again. I cautiously walked towards the window.

"Hi there, _Shy_ Shadow."

I whipped around to see a teenager who looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. She had long curled white hair streaked with black and red. Around her neck she wore a choker embedded with a bright red gem. Her dress was the same length as mine, stopping at the mid-thigh, with shiny black boots starting two inches below the edge of her dress. Her oceanic blue eyes stared at me, mockery flashing about in them.

My claws unsheathed from my gloves. "And you are? A villain wanna-be?" I taunted her with a snarl.

She let out a laugh, her glossy white hair bouncing as her head shook. "I am the great Spirit Spectoral, the one villain who will take you down."

I placed my hands on my hips, and let out a chuckle. "How do you plan on doing that?" _Damn, where's Speedy when I need him? I'm probably going to fight her out of here…and I _don't _want to fight alone. _

Her image faded and I felt hot breath on my neck. "Like this." She swiped her hand at my head, and I ducked out of her grasp. I rolled away from her, keeping a far range. I heard a door swish behind me, and I whipped my head around to see Speedy.

"I thought I heard something…who the hell are you?" he asked, motioning to Spirit Spectoral.

A smirk curled her blood red lips. "Aren't you curious? And might I add handsome too…"

Speedy rolled his eyes. "Don't pull this garbage with me. I asked you, who the hell _are_ you?"

She sighed an over exasperated sigh, and pouted. "If I _must _introduce myself again, I am Spirit Spectoral. And I will take both of you down."

I felt my body build muscle as I grew to the size of a lioness. I had a black pelt with silvery sharp claws. My lips curled into a snarl. "In your slutty dreams!" I growled. My silvery claws unsheathed, and my paws pounded after her. I leaped for her as Speedy quickly strung three exploding arrows. I was just about to land on top of Spirit Spectoral, when I felt hands seize my pouncing body. I looked down to see that Spirit Spectoral had stopped me with her hands.

"Bad kitty," she scolded.

She threw me off, and I landed awkwardly on my side. I heard Speedy's arrows come in contact with Spirit. I changed back, and looked over at her; she dusted herself off and glared at the two of us.

"How rude! You should _never _welcome a guest like this!" She exclaimed. Oh great, where dealing with a snotty princess type. My favorite. Cough, cough, _SARCASM! _

"Look, where not your welcoming party, Spirit Spectoral. What'd you expect? For us to throw a welcoming party in your honor?" Speedy countered sarcastically.

She placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Nothing _that _big. I mean c'mon, we all know I'm simply amazing as I am."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _Shut up, you damn princess! _

"Why are you here then…Spirit?" Speedy asked cautiously raising his bow.

"How sweet of you to ask. _Finally_, someone has manners around here!" Spirit Spectoral whined. "Like I said to _Shy _Shadow over here, I will take her down, piece by piece."

"It's _Sly _Shadow," I growled.

Suddenly, her image faded away, and she was gone. Just like that. I turned into a house cat, stalking around, trying to catch even the smallest wisp of her scent. I circled the area in which she had been, but the scent was quickly fading. I flattened my ears. There's _no way _her scent could be fading this quickly. My paw stretched out to the place where she had stood. She wasn't invisible; she must've had some sort of teleportation power.

I transformed back. Flicking my ears at Speedy, I walked back into the hall way.

**{/-\}**

I followed Sly Shadow down the hallway. "What do you think she wants from us?"

"Well, it sounded like she was interested in you." Was that disappointment in her voice? "And it seems she wants to hunt me down, or whatever."

"Well whether she wants to hunt you down or wants me to become her next target as her 'boyfriend', we'll make sure to take her down first," I simply replied. She nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to patrol the city? I do a quick sweep around the streets. She'll probably be hiding, but I'll see if I can find her," Sly Shadow insisted.

I glanced outside. Night was falling and the stars were hidden behind wispy clouds. I turned to face her. "Don't you think it's getting kinda dark?"

"I can blend in with the shadows; I'm named Sly Shadow for a reason, hot shot." She retorted.

A smirk formed on my lips. "Is that your little pet name for me?"

I caught her blush. "N-no! I don't give people pet names!"

"But do you give people you have a crush on pet names?"

"Ye—Wait! N-no! What the hell is running through your screwed up head?" she yelled. Under the line of her mask, her face started to grow red. My lips twitched upwards into a smirk.

"Oh many things," I replied deviously.

She stared at me, her eye twitching slightly. "You pervert."

"I thought I was a stalker?" I asked her, pretending to be confused.

She turned on her heel. "I'm going to make sure Spirit is no where near the base…house, ugh whatever you want to call it!"

As soon as I knew she was out of earshot, I smirked. "Girls are so cute when they get angry." I chuckled to myself.

…

**Kurea-Chan: **How was that? Was it awemazing?

**Sly Shadow: **You could've made Speedy less annoying now and then. Would it kill you to do that?

**Speedy: **I am _not _annoying! I'm funny in my own special way.

**Kurea-Chan: **Before they get into a cat fight…see the irony there?...anyways, before they get into a cat fight, credit goes to SimonetteFanGirl101 for her O.C Spirit Spectoral. Rate and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurea-Chan: **Hello people! Shall we begin?

**Lawyer: **You have to do the disclaimer! You did it last time.

**Kurea-Chan: **Eh, I don't feel like it.

**Lawyer: **Fine! Kurea-Chan doesn't own Teen Titans, or the O.C Spirit Spectoral. But she does own _her _O.C Sly Shadow, and this storyline.

_**Recap: Sly Shadow decided to patrol for Spirit Spectoral, incase she was still around.**_

…**..**

I padded down the streets, sniffing out Spirit's scent. I caught her scent and started to follow it.

Suddenly, I heard soft singing coming from somewhere. I stopped in my tracks, my previous thoughts being washed away. I shook my head. _What was I doing? _I tried to remember.

Yarn rolled out from a nearby alley. I perked up, and started chasing it. I pounced on it, but landed on the concrete. It was being jerked away from me; so with that, I pounded after it. Without me realizing, I was being brought into the alley. I caught the scent of dogs, and it was fresh.

A feminine figure stepped out of the shadows. "How nice of you to join us." I recognized the voice; it was Spirit Spectoral. "I want you to meet my pet dogs, Sly Shadow."

I heard the scuffling of claws of cement. The hot breath of one of them blew in my face. My fur stood on end. Without hesitating I pelted out of the alley and skidded around the corner. I quickly turned into a cheetah so that I could out run them. But a cheetah wasn't good enough; the dogs surrounded me on either side, pounding away after me.

I felt a sharp pain in my back leg, and glanced back to see a German Shepard gnawing at my leg. I screeched in pain and tried to shake him off. My legs were swept out from under me as I did, and I fell over. Now I was an easy target for the dogs.

Their claws scored my side, and I flailed my paws aimlessly. I unsheathed my claws and tried batting at them. My body changed into that of a lioness and I growled at them tiredly. I unsheathed my silvery claws and snatched them at a black lab's face. It recoiled, and turned away from me.

Suddenly, the dogs stopped and turned to face the opposite direction. I looked up to see Spirit Spectoral with a whistle in her hand. I slowly regained my balance and turned back into the teenager I am. I leaned against a building.

"What was that saying? Oh yes, 'curiosity killed the cat'." Spirit smirked. I replied with a weak growl.

She got in my face. "Stay away from Speedy. He'll be mine one day," she sneered and faded away.

**{/-\}**

"Ok, where the hell is she?" I asked out loud. It had been about and hour and a half since she left and Sly Shadow _still_ wasn't back.

_I _knew _I shouldn't have let her go alone! _I grabbed my bow and slung my arrows over my shoulder. I walked over to the door, but it opened before I got a chance to open it. Sly Shadow leaned against the door frame; her hair was ruffled and she had scratch marks running up and down her arms and sides. I noticed that she had a deep gash in her leg and it was still bleeding. Her breathing came in short gasps.

"Sly Shadow! What hap—"

She collapsed in my arms before I could finish. "Spirit…Spectoral…showed me….her dogs…" she spoke between gasps of breath.

She moaned as I picked her up. "Why would she do that?" I asked her.

"'Cause she wants you as her next target for her 'boyfriend'." Again, I swear that's disappointment in her voice. Her face scrunched up in pain.

I laid her down on her bed, and glanced down at the gash in her leg. I cleaned it up, and she flinched a little as I wrapped it up.

I got up to leave her to rest, but her voice stopped me. "Speedy?"

I turned to face her. "Yeah?"

A look of embarrassment crossed her face. "C-could you stay here? 'Til I fall asleep?"

I smiled. "You afraid of the dark?" I teased. She didn't respond with her usual fiery retort. I sat down by her bed, and started stroking her hair to ease her into sleep. Sly Shadow let out a purr. Her breathing slowed. When I was sure she was asleep, I got up and walked towards her door. I flicked the lights off and went to my monitors, checking for any more signs of Spirit Spectoral.

"The next time I see her, she's in for a big helping of ass whooping," I told myself.

**{…}**

I woke up the next morning at my monitors. The alarm was ringing in my ears.

"Where's the freakin' snooze button..?" I groaned. Then I realized that it was_ the_ alarm. I stood up and looked at the monitor to see Spirit Spectoral hypnotizing two criminals to do her dirty work. They were robbing banks and jewelry stores.

I glanced at the hallway to see Sly Shadow leaning against the frame of the door. She still wasn't fully recovered.

"You're in no condition to fight Sly Shadow!" I called to her over the alarm.

"Yes I am, I can still fight!" she countered. She walked over to me with a slight limp. I shook my head. "There's no way you can fight. Your leg hasn't recovered yet."

Her hands went to her hips and she sighed. "Let me take this one," I told her. She reluctantly nodded, and I bolted for the door.

**{…}**

"Oh, look who it is! Hi Speedy!" Spirit called to me.

I rolled my eyes and strung my bow. I shot tow freezing arrows at the criminals. They froze in solid blocks of ice. Spirit Spectoral took a large chunk of a broken brick wall and flung it at me. I quickly shot another arrow at it, causing it to explode into smaller pieces.

"C'mon Speedy, just let me hit you!" She pouted. "Wait, I have an even better idea."

She sung a melodic tune, and my bow instantly dropped to my side. My arrow fell to the ground. _What was I doing again? _I thought.

Suddenly something hit me with such force, and I was knocked over. I looked up to see Spirit Spectoral, no more then two feet in front of me.

I smirked. "Let's dance."

…**..**

**Kurea-Chan: **That was awemazing!

**Spirit Spectoral: **Why didn't you add more me, trying to flirt with Speedy?

**Sly Shadow: **'Cause we both know that Speedy doesn't like you!

**Kurea-Chan: **Correcto mundo! Anyways, will someone do the honors?

**Speedy: **Rate and review before they drive me insane. {motions to Spirit and Sly Shadow}


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurea-Chan: **HI PEOPLE OF THE INTERWEBS! Sorry, I had to do that.

**Spirit Spectoral: **Get on with it! I want to see the action already. I want to see _me. _

**Kurea-Chan: **Hold on, hold on. Mr. Lawyer, do your little speechy thing.

**Lawyer: **Kurea-Chan doesn't own Teen Titans or the O.C, Spirit Spectoral. But she does own this storyline and her O.C Sly Shadow.

_**Recap: Speedy went after Spirit Spectoral. **_

…**..**

"Finally, some action around here!" Spirit Spectoral pouted.

I aimed my bow at her, my hands a blur as they reached and shot my arrows. She dodged with quick handsprings.

"Stop moving would you? I'd kinda actually like to get a shot in here!" I complained to her.

"Oh boo hoo, Speedy." She replied coldly. She reached out her hand, and jerked it. Suddenly I loaded my bow with and exploding arrow, and with a silent command, shot it right near my feet. I looked up at Spirit.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked her sternly. A smirk curled her lips. "What's it look like I'm doing, pea for brain?"

Her invisible grasp on me released, and I kept shooting her, trying to drag her down. She swiftly dodged every arrow. What would it take to bring her _down_? _If only Sly Shadow wasn't attacked by Spirit Spectoral, things would be _slightly _easier around here!_ I mentally sighed. My mind flashed back to her arrogance when she insisted she was fine. _"Yes I am, I can still fight!" _

I was brought back to reality as Spirit kicked me across the face. _I can't let my guard down,_ I reminded myself, _I'm sure Sly Shadow's fine._

I ducked as she tried swiping at my head. I intercepted her with another arrow. She fell backwards, her choker necklace falling from her neck. Spirit dived for it, and wrapped it around her neck again. _That thing must control her powers! _I smirked. She saw the look on my face, the look of recognition.

She grasped the gem around her neck tightly. "Don't even think about it."

"Make me then," I taunted her, "Or does that exceed you power limit?"

Spirit glanced around warily, and her image faded. Her voice was a wispy hiss. "Don't worry; I'll be back."

**{…}**

I walked into the common room to see Sly Shadow sitting on the couch, bored out of her mind.

"Hey," I said to break the silence. Her head whipped around to face me. "Oh, hey."

I sat down next her, placing my bow by my side. I glanced down at her injured leg. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better," she admitted. She turned into a little house cat and stretched it out, licking her matted fur. She jumped into my lap, placing her front paws on my chest. "How'd dealing with Spirit go?"

"It could've _gone_ better," I explained, "but I found her weakness."

Her ears perked up. "What is it?"

"You know that choker she wears with, the one with the red gem?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It controls her powers."

Her icy blue eyes narrowed, and I swore a smirk twitched across her lips. "Perfect. So, all we need to do is destroy it, right?"

I nodded. "But it won't be as simple as that, Sly Shadow…" I trailed off. "You know what I've always wondered?"

She hopped out of my lap, sitting next to me. "What?"

"What's your real name?" I blurted it out.

She changed back into a teenager, her arms crossing her chest. "Why do you care?" she huffed.

"I'm just curious, sheesh. You don't have to be mean," I replied.

She looked at me and hesitated. Then she smirked. "If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?"

I groaned. "Fine."

She giggled a little bit. Wait, her _giggling? _Ok, something's not right here. "My real name's Sylvia." She punched my arm playfully. "Now you gotta tell me yours."

"Fine," I started. Then I muttered my name, "It's Roy."

"Roy?" she asked, "Cute."

I looked at her, and her face started burning up. "I-I mean cool."

**{/-\}**

Did I just say that out loud? _Awkward. _I quickly whipped my head so that I didn't look at him. I glanced outside, to see that storm clouds were gathering in the sky. _Seriously, _another _thunder storm? _

I felt his breath hot on my ear. "You scared again?" I jerked away, surprised by how close he was. I felt his hand intertwine with mine. I quickly shook my hand from his, heat radiating from my cheeks. He quickly scooted over to me again.

"Does it scare you when I get this close?" he smirked.

"S-speedy," I stammered, "get the hell away from me."

He smirked even wider. "What if I kissed you?"

I blushed even harder. He _was _only a few inches away. I quickly got up, facing the opposite direction.

"I-I'm going to my room." I stammered.

**{…}**

I lay down in bed, unable to sleep due to the thunder storm rumbling in the night sky. Thunder shook the house, and I jumped. _What's the point, I'm not going to fall asleep, _I reasoned with myself. I turned into a cat and padded out of my room. I glanced down the hall, hearing Speedy's feet shuffle around his room. I perked my ears to see if I could hear what he was saying. I padded down the hallway and pawed at his door.

I heard him walk towards his door. He looked down and smirked. "Can't sleep?"

I hesitated and then shook my head. "No…" I sighed.

Speedy moved out of the way and let me in. I padded into his room and leaped up onto his bed.

"Oh, so you wanna sleep in here?" he said with a devilish smirk plastered onto his face.

"You perv!" I growled.

He sat down on his bed. I smiled as I leaped up onto his head, and curled up.

"Hey, get down! You'll mess up my hair!" he whined.

"Eh, I don't feel like it," I replied, "Your hair's soft…and it smells like…fruit?"

I felt Speedy stiffen under me. I smirked. "Why's your hair smell like…wait, do you use Garnier?"

Speedy didn't respond. I got up, and looked down into his face, which was in a scowl. I laughed hysterically. "You _do _use Garnier! I'm gonna call you that from now on; Mr. Garnier!" I laughed even harder.

Suddenly thunder boomed again, and I slipped off his head, plummeting into the sheets. I landed with a soft thud.

Speedy smirked and started to laugh. "At least I'm not still afraid of thunderstorms."

I let out a purr of amusement. "I guess your right." My jaws gaped in a huge yawn, and I hadn't realized how tired I was. I looked up at Speedy one last time as his hand reached for me. His hand stroked my fur, and I couldn't help but let out another purr. I curled up next to him and fell asleep.

…**..**

**Kurea-Chan: **How was that? It was awemazing wasn't it? :D

**Sly Shadow: **Speedy just keeps getting pervier and pervier every chapter.

**Speedy: **I do _not! _Just rate and review this chapter!

**Sly Shadow: **Whatever you say, Mr. Garnier! {laughs hysterically}


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurea-Chan: **Hey there! Here is chapter 7! I feel like I type super fast….

**Lawyer: **Are you gonna do the disclaimer then?

**Kurea-Chan: **Nope, that's still your job.

**Lawyer: **Fine, Kurea-Chan doesn't own Teen Titans or the O.C Spirit Spectoral. But she does own this storyline idea and her O.C Sly Shadow. Oh and be sure to check out her poll on her profile!

_**Recap: Sly Shadow couldn't sleep from the thunder storm, so she went into Speedy's room.**_

…**..**

I woke up the next morning, my back pressed up against Speedy's chest. Thank God I'm still a cat…wait… I looked down at myself. _I was in my human form again. _I blushed extremely hard, and jerked away from Speedy's grip. Speedy sat up slowly, and then he looked at my face, my extremely red face.

Speedy's hand reached for the back of his neck, and he let out a nervous laugh. His cheeks turned bright red. "Awkward…"

We looked at each other for and moment, and then we pointed at each other.

"Don't ever mention this again!" we scolded each other in unison. We both nodded in agreement, and I quickly walked out of his room and into mine. I plopped down on to my own bed. _Why'd I even go into his room! _I screamed at myself, _He could've gone all pervy… _I blushed again. _I'm surprised he didn't…_

Wait…if he didn't go all pervy on me, and he didn't _say _anything extremely weird when he woke up…and what was up with him_ blushing_? _Does he…does he _like _me? _I shook my head. No way would he like _me. _But, why would he blush and laugh like he was nervous? I sighed.

"Boys are complicated," I muttered.

**{/-\}**

I watched as Sly Shadow exited my room. My face was still hot, and my heart was beating pretty fast. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, that was extremely weird," I whispered to myself. I got up and walked down the hall way. Sly Shadow's door was open just a little bit to the point were I could see her. Her face was even redder than before, if that was even possible. Her blue eyes sparked with confusion, and she sighed.

"Boys are complicated," I heard her mutter to herself.

"Oh are they?" I asked and opened her door.

"S-speedy? How long have you been standing there?" she stammered, her eyes not meeting mine.

I shrugged. "Not very long."

Silence dropped into the atmosphere around us. Sly Shadow looked up at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I smirked. She rolled her eyes. "But, sure, whatever."

The blush that disappeared on her face returned. "Do you li—"

The alarm rang. "Hold that thought Sly Shadow," I told her as I checked the monitors. Spirit Spectoral was at it again; stealing something for her own well fare. Sly Shadow joined me.

"Are you able to fight?" I asked her. She nodded in reply. "Well then, let's go!"

**{…}**

When we finally reached Spirit Spectoral, she was glaring at Sly Shadow. I raised my bow to Spirit as if silently telling her to back off. She pouted and placed her hands on her hips. I aimed my bow at her choker, and started shooting. Spirit Spectoral ducked and slid to avoid them.

"That's it!" Sly Shadow growled. Black fur covered her and she stood on all fours. She was a cheetah, dotted with white spots. Sly Shadow raced after Spirit Spectoral, leaping at her. Spirit lifted Sly Shadow off of herself like she was a child's toy, and flung her onto the ground. Sly Shadow let out a muffled grunt of pain, and got up again.

Spirit Spectoral had a hint of mockery in her voice. "Is that all you've got?"

I scowled at her. "Just shut up and stay still!" I loaded my bow again and again. A few of them hit her, but she didn't stay still long enough for Sly Shadow to grab her choker.

Suddenly, a blinding light cast across my vision, and I heard pounding paw steps. I shook my head to clear my vision, and I saw Sly Shadow as a lioness, wrestling with Spirit Spectoral. I aimed my bow for Spirit's neck again, and shot. Sly Shadow leaped away as my arrows can in contact with Spirit. Sly Shadow came up behind her and unsheathed her claws. She snatched at the lace on the choker and the red gemmed necklace fell to the ground.

"No!" Spirit Spectoral cried.

Sly Shadow caught it, and nodded to me. She threw it into the air, and I shot an arrow at it. Spirit Spectoral's eyes widened. The choker exploded into tiny pieces.

"No! Look what you did!" Spirit Spectoral ran towards the choker that was now red dust. "You brats destroyed my power source!"

I smirked. "Oh, boo hoo Spirit Spectoral!" She glared at me, and Sly Shadow prowled towards her.

"You come around her again, and we will _gladly _kick your butt," she smirked.

…**{/-\}…**

When we got back to the house, Speedy glanced at me. "What were you gonna tell me? Ya know, before we left?"

I stiffened. I was hoping he wouldn't remember. "It was nothing…" I shook my head.

Speedy crossed his arms. "C'mon, both you and I know that it wasn't 'nothing'. 'Fess up."

I blushed, and looked away from him. Silence swirled in the air around us. Speedy heaved a large sigh. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm gonna have to…"

"Do wha-?" I was cut off as Speedy pinned me against the wall, grasping my wrists. His face was barely two inches away. Speedy smirked, that stupid signature smirk. "Now tell me what you wanted to say."

I blushed and looked away from him. _Should I even tell him? _I gulped, and looked back at him, his expression unchanged. His masked gaze bore into mine.

"Tell me al—" I cut him off as I jerked forward, his lips pressed up against mine. His grasp on my wrists dropped almost instantly. I could feel his face burn up, as did mine. Speedy broke away, looking at me with his mouth hanging open.

"S-sorry…I-I just couldn't—"

"No, it's ok," Speedy interrupted me, a smile replacing his usual smirk.

…

**Kurea-Chan: **I think that ends that…I _think._ I have an idea for a sorta kind of sequel. :3 I just like making sequels, don't I?

**Sly Shadow: **Yes, yes you do.

**Kurea-Chan: **Sequels are just boss like that! Anyways, would you guys be awemazing, and rate and review? And don't forget to vote on my poll!


End file.
